


Celebrating May Day

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's tired from all the May Day shenanigans at the Weasleys and isn't in the mood for Draco's insistence they need their own celebration... but he might be about to change his mind!! Slash Fic with Sex... Do Not Flame!! Written based on a prompt by sksdwrld A First Place winner at Hentai_Contest at Live Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating May Day

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=000htbqp.jpg)   


Celebrating May Day by HPFangirl71

Harry was a bit tired from attending the Weasley family’s annual Beltane festivities. There had been food, wine and merriment galore at the party and he was completely beat from it but not Draco, no he seemed to think they needed to have a private ceremony in their backyard as well…

Harry sighed heavily, what on earth did he think was missing from the Weasley’s version of the celebration? There had been a rather festive May Pole, Ginny had been dressed up as the May Queen, Mrs. Weasley had served a batch of the finest Beltane cakes Harry had ever eaten, and they’d all danced the celebratory dances around a large bonfire, which had been risky considering the twins. Overall, it had been a fine evening of joyously raucous entertainment.

As Harry entered his own yard, he was not in a particularly good mood about his boyfriend’s plans. He looked out to see a fire burning brightly in the middle of the grounds. Its blue flames immediately gave way to its magical qualities; leave it to Draco to cheat on that aspect. He saw a multitude of bouquets, made from what appeared to be hawthorn and rowan, floating in the air. Draco stood at the edge of the bonfire, a green cloak draped loosely about his shoulders.

“Okay Draco, lets get this done and over with because I am damned well tired and just want to get some sleep tonight!” Harry griped at the pale blonde man standing before him.

“Really? I’m sorry to hear that…,”

Draco’s voice came out in a soft whisper as he let the cloak fall gently down to the ground. Harry was shocked to find that Draco was completely nude beneath the silken fabric. What had him utterly speechless though was Draco’s very erect cock. The head of which was adorned by a wreath of flowers, from which flowed several silk ribbons. Draco looked up at him with a lecherous grin crossing his face.

“So… How d'you like my Maypole, Potter?”

Harry was grinning ear to ear as he eyed the beauty of Draco’s “Maypole”.

“That’s Mr. Potter to you” he replied flippantly before pulling Malfoy into his arms and kissing him.

Within moments, Harry was also naked and had the blonde pinned upon the ground as he straddled him. They were a tangle of tongues and fingers exploring every inch of naked flesh. The silky feel of Draco’s body beneath his own was sending Harry’s senses into overdrive when suddenly Draco threw him off and turned away.

“We can’t do this…,” he whispered.

“Why not?” Harry asked his voice husky with apparent need and desire.

“Because you’re tired,” Draco replied in a smartass tone, a smirk bubbling at his lips.

“Malfoy don’t you even think of using that against me… Why I oughtta…”

The rest of Harry’s threats were thwarted by Draco’s mouth devouring his own. The blonde’s hands trailed down Harry’s sides, coming to rest upon his thighs. Draco whispered a lubricating charm before settling himself directly between Harry’s hips. He lined his arse up with Harry’s cock and let it slide slowly into his body. Harry gasped with the pleasure of his cock filling Draco up. Harry gently kissed the man as he began to move with practiced ease within Draco’s gorgeous body. Draco moved to match Harry’s thrusts, his festively adorned cock frotting up against Harry’s stomach. Twenty minutes later, their bodies sweaty with exertion, they both came together in a sticky pleasure filled mess. Draco kissed Harry tenderly as they lay entwined in one another’s arms.

“Happy May Day Harry”


End file.
